In hydrocarbon production, a wellbore is drilled into a hydrocarbon-rich geologic formation. The wellbore is completed to create a producing well. Wellbore completions can be either cased or open hole completions. A cased completion has steel piping cemented to the walls of the wellbore, while an open-hole completion has exposed rock from the geologic formation as a wall of the well. In some cases, an injection well can also be drilled into a geologic formation to maintain pressure on a hydrocarbon bearing region during production.